


In the Ocean Blue

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: There are many rookie crews on the seas. Among them are Blue Pirates. They're quickly gaining notoriety, and their Captain is known only as Blue.They've been together for four years, and they are as close as a family.





	1. Yearning child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and his crew start to gain notoriety, slowly but surely.
> 
> Too bad that Blue doesn't want notoriety. He wants freedom.

Whispers were what followed her as she walked towards the table calmly.

"That's Natsuki, first mate of Blue Pirates. She is a trusted confidante to their Captain, Blue." people whispered, sharing info among themselves

Natsuki was fifteen years old. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her favored attire was a green blouse and a pair of brown trousers. She was unbelievably strong for her age. So was Blue, her Captain. Blue was fourteen years old. Yet he had experienced more than most people did. Blue had faced down the absolute power of the world, and lived to tell the tale. She and the others respected and admired him for that. But Blue was human, with human emotions, and the burdens of being a human. He supported Natsuki and the rest of the crew when they needed it, and they were more than happy to be there for him in turn. Natsuki was more than Blue's confidante. She was his caretaker and protector. Few knew about Blue's past, and to majority of the world, it seemed as if he had just appeared out of nowhere.

Blue was blind in one eye, but he had his crew-mates to help him get around that particular disability.

Having finished her meal, and her information gathering alike, Natsuki climbed upstairs and opened the door to their room. Blue and the others were waiting for her. Blue was lying on bed as sun rays illuminated his still form. His golden hair stretched around his face. 

"Are you all right, Blue?" Natsuki asked gently

"I am fine." Blue sat up "I just wish that those people would stop hyping me up into something I am not. I just want to be free, free from that no-good father of mine and his crazy expectations for me. I want adventure, not constant clashes with government agents."

"It's all right, Blue." Natsuki rubbed circles across his back "That's what we're here for, to deal with such matters so you won't have to."

-x-

It was just herself, Subaru, Kiyo and Blue in their inner circle. And she was satisfied with that.

The Blue Pirates.

They named themselves after their Captain's code-name, which also happened to be his favorite color. The color of the sea and sky. The color of freedom.

Their crew had gotten bigger since then, but the four of them were the only ones who knew about Blue's true origins, and background. If the others in the crew knew, they would turn on Blue without a second thought. That's why they kept it a secret from their crew-mates and the rest of the world alike.

Subaru and Kiyo were Devil Fruit eaters, who could control water and plants, respectively. Natsuki and Blue weren't, and for good reason too. Natsuki and Blue knew each other the longest.

Natsuki first met Blue when she was eleven. He was ten at the time, and barely alive. He had been a victim of attempted murder, and he barely survived. Neither he nor Natsuki liked to remember those circumstances.

All they needed was one another. They were there for one another, and that was all there was to it.


	2. No regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no regrets on the vast blue sea

Blue and his crew were born into different social classes, but they still had two things in common: they all desired absolute freedom, and they all called the Grey Terminal their home. Because of this, none of them were happy when it the plan to burn it down along with all the inhabitants didn't sit well with any of them. Yet, they also knew they couldn't stop any of it from happening. However, what they could do was start their own form of rebellion. It was when the moniker of Blue was first coined. They planned to fake Blue's death, and thus free him from the idiotic family he was born into. 

The plan went well. Too well, and Blue's left eye was blown off in the process.

And yet, none of them regretted a thing, not even now.

Their ship moved at its usual speed, allowing them to observe and remember various unique things they found on the sea and the islands they've visited. Things that Blue recorded in his traveling diary.

Which led them to their current situation. 

They had docked on a beautiful island in the first half of the Grand Line. This island had a warm climate and allowed for the growth of rare fruits and vegetables alike. Because of this, the island was known as cook's paradise. The food made here was out of this world, something that Blue and his crew could all attest to.

"This is delicious!" Blue praised

Another trait Blue possessed was his enormous appetite.

"Indeed it is." Subaru agreed "What do we do next?"

"Well." Natsuki was the one who answered "The Marines are starting to take notice of us, and especially of Blue. Just because he doesn't want to fight all the time doesn't mean he is incapable of it. In fact, as I am sure we all know, he is the strongest fighter in the crew."

"That's how it should be." Kiyo pointed out "The Captain should be the strongest, because it's their job to lead and protect their crew."

"Speaking of that." Subaru leaned towards Natsuki and whispered "Don't you have a crush on Blue?"

Natsuki's face immediately turned scarlet.

"Don't be absurd!" she whispered back "He's just a friend, nothing more!"

"Is that why your face is all red?" Subaru teased

Natsuki responded by throwing a nearby book at Subaru, which he dodged with ease.

-x-

In the Marine base, a meeting was taking place

"The Blue pirates are beginning to rise up." one of the Marines reasoned "We have to take them out before they become a real nuisance."

"Furthermore." another said "We know nothing about their Captain. It's like he just came out of nowhere. We could try to find out more, but I have no doubt that his crew would try to impede us."

"The only acceptable course of action is to annihilate them." Akainu said

"That's your answer to everything, Akainu." another officer pointed out

"Because it's the truth." Akainu responded

"I suppose you do have a point there." the officer agreed

-x-

"Captain, come see this!"

Portgas D. Ace stepped forward and took the paper from a member of his crew.

There, grinning at him from the poster, was a familiar face. A very familiar face.

"So, Blue." Portgas D. Ace chuckled "That's the name you have chosen, eh? I suppose it was only fitting. Blue has always been your color. The color of freedom."

He stared at the wanted poster for a while, with longing in his eyes. Finally, he straightened up.

"Men, change course!" he ordered "We shall seek out Blue and his crew!"

**Author's Note:**

> I love Blue. Do you love Blue? Everybody has to love Blue!


End file.
